gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Monster Mash
The Monster Mash is sung by New Directions, minus Evan in the episode "This is Halloween". They sing it as the final number for their Halloween fair. Every member of New Directions (minus Evan, who was kicked out of the carnival and suspended) got a small solo in the song with John, Breezy, Lucas, Rose, and Honey taking the lead. Lyrics John: I was working in the lab late one night When my eyes beheld an eerie sight For my monster from his slab began to rise And suddenly to my surprise All: He did the mash John: He did the monster mash All: The monster mash John: It was a graveyard smash All: He did the mash John: It caught on in a flash All: He did the mash John: He did the monster mash Breezy: From my laboratory in the castle east To the master bedroom where vampires feast The ghouls all came from their humble abodes To get a shock from electrodes All: They did the mash Beezy: They did the monster mash All: The monster mash Breezy: It was a graveyard smash All: They did the mash Breezy: It caught on in a flash All: They did the mash Breezy: They did the monster mash Miles: The zombies were having fun Bella: The party had just begun Jaxon: The guests included Wolf Man James: Dracula and his son Lucas: The sound was rocking The guests enjoyed the sounds Igor on the chains Backed by his baying hounds The coffin bangers were about to arrive With their vocal group the 'Crypt Kicker Five' All: They played the mash Lucas: They played the monster mash All: The monster mash Lucas: It was a graveyard smash All: They played the mash Lucas: It caught on in a flash All: They played the mash Lucas: They played the monster mash Rose: Out of his coffin, Drac's voice did ring Seems he was troubled by just one thing He opened the lid and shook his fist And said, 'what ever happened to my Transylvanian Twist?' All: It's now the mash Rose: It's now the monster mash All: The monster mash Rose: And it's a graveyard smash All: It's now the mash Rose: It caught on in a flash All: It's now called the mash Rose: It's now the monster mash India: Now everything is cool, Drac's a part of the band Hallie: And my monster mash is the hit of the land Nicole: For you, the living, the mash was meant, too Honey: When you get to my door, tell them Honey sent you All: Then you can mash Honey: Then you can monster mash All: The monster mash Honey: And do my graveyard smash All: Then you can mash Honey: You'll catch on in a flash All: Then you can mash Honey: Then you can monster mash Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung by New Directions Category:Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Songs Sung by Honey Berry Category:Songs Sung by Nicole Martin Category:Songs Sung by Hallie Grace Category:Songs Sung by India Wilson Category:Songs Sung by Rose Mitchell Category:Songs Sung by Lucas Aguirre Category:Songs Sung by James Holland Category:Songs Sung by Jaxon Pierce Category:Songs Sung by Bella James Category:Songs Sung by Miles Larson Category:Songs Sung by Breezy Hollister Category:Songs Sung by John Weiner